


Jealousy

by Gepeng23



Series: Jealousy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepeng23/pseuds/Gepeng23
Summary: Jealousy from both sides, in a 3-Parts short fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I write about my OTP's married life.

( Art by me )

* * *

 

>   
>  _It was the day before a decade of marriage between them._

Unfortunately, the diplomatic event couldn’t end soon enough, and even more so that the blue-skinned ambassador was awfully cordial with Arcann. The scowl on Aryuni’s face was a rare sight, as she’d usually smile and glow with warmth.   
  
He didn’t even have to look at her to notice her jealousy.  
  
For him, her jealousy is a luxury. A confirmation of how strongly she felt towards him. If he was in her position, it probably wouldn’t end well for everyone. Although it’s a great boost for his ego, this luxury must end. He already had too much jealousy in the past, and it felt horrible.

Finally, the time came for them to be alone. The room almost became Hoth with how she treated him. Adorable, he thought. He stole a peck on her cheek.

“What was that for?” asked her aggressively.

“I missed you caressing my scars.”

“Everyone can touch that and it’ll be the same thing!”

She stormed off, but stopped motionless by his Force power. He brought his mouth closer to whisper in her ears; “But they’re not  _you_.”

The blushing was clearly seen on her face as he released her. He stole another kiss before she stepped out of the room. Not to worry, he has prepared a big surprise for their Anniversary tomorrow. How could he forget the day he married this amazing lady? The decade blessed him with beautiful children whom he had the chance to be a loving Father to. He was sure she’d love the surprise!

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcann enlisted the help of little accomplices in delivering the Anniversary surprise :)

( Art by me )

* * *

 

 

> _The three children hurried to their Mother with joyful faces. Seeing her offspring behaving and smiling made the weight of a jealousy seemingly lighter._

It also set a new focus on her mind: to stop wallowing on how Arcann forgot the day of their Anniversary and spend some quality time with the children instead.

“Mother, come with us. We have something to show you!”

A lovely white dress became the centerpiece of the room. Aryuni stood in awe of the masterful work, and the twin Princesses cheered for her to try it on. Her children let out a resonating ‘wow’ upon seeing their Mother looking radiant in the wedding dress. But why?

“You two must have watched too many Princess animations!”

It didn’t help that they are both literal Princesses, as well. But the youngest, Saxan, was acting suspicious with the way he’s trying to hold a laughter. His sisters didn’t waste time and led Aryuni out of the room.

“B-but the dress?! I need to change and return it!”

“It’s yours!”

The revelation shocked her, but she was even more shocked upon seeing a grand setting of a traditional Zakuulan wedding. There was none other than her husband waiting, all suited up and standing firmly by the altar. The audience was small, consisting of only close friends and family.

“W-what’s this, Arcann?”

“Happy 10th Anniversary, my eternal love.”

But she was speechless, half of her waiting for an explanation. He leaned in closer to speak quietly.

“We haven’t had an official ceremony. I know you’re satisfied with just exchanging rings, but actually… this ceremony is required. Zakuulan standards.”

She gasped. That means the ten years worth of marriage wasn’t legitimate! Why only tell her now? “Really?! So–”

“Got you.”

Instantly, a frown painted her face. He snickered, pinching her cheek lovingly. “Well, this is my way of celebrating our marriage. I hope you’ll like it.”

Aryuni smiled, nodding in affirmation. The event went smoothly as they shared a passionate kiss, reminding each other of how much they are loved and the hardships they’ve bested.

Here’s to the future years of marriage!

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
